tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Joke and Prank transcript
Tune Intro In Background Watch out cause here we come It's been a while but we're back with style so get set to have some fun we'll bring you action and satisfaction we're the Chipmunks Alvin, Simon, Theodore da, dee, da, dee, da, dum da, dee, da, dee, da, dum Scene 1: Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School/the Hallways Lucas: "So, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, are you excited about seeing Justice Friends the Motion Picture this weekend?" Alvin: "We sure are, Lucas." Theodore: "We can hardly wait." Simon: "Alvin, what's that you got in that paper bag?" Alvin: "It's a secret surprise that I'm gonna show Felix during lunch time." The Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the others enter Mona Jones' classroom. Mona Jones: "Good morning, students, I hope you're all prepared for the vocabulary test." The Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the others begin taking the vocabulary test 'til they're all finished. Mona Jones: "Okay, let me check on your papers." Mona Jones checks their vocabulary papers. Mona Jones: "Good, very good, you got them all correct." Lunch Bell Ringing Mona Jones: "There goes the bell for lunch time, have a super good lunch, students." The School Cafeteria Lunchroom Alvin is taking out a blue whoopee cushion outta his paper bag. Theodore: "Alvin, what are you doing?" Alvin: "Keep it down, Theodore, you want the entire universe to hear about it? I'm gonna make everything history by putting this whoopee cushion on Felix's seat, and when he sits right down, it'll be a gag riot." Jeanette: "But, Alvin, that's crazy, you could get 14 minutes of detention for that." Brittany: "Yeah right, Alvin, don't even do that." Alvin places the plue whoopee cushion on Felix's seat and Felix shows up with his lunch tray. Alvin: "Oh hi there, Felix, would you care to sit right here with all of us?" Felix: "Why sure, you guys, of course I would like to sit with all of you." Alvin: "This is gonna be super thrilling." Eleanor: "I'm not liking where this is going, Alvin." Felix sits right in his seat, but he doesn't notice that there's the blue whoopee cushion on here, but it doesn't stink up the entire place. Cushion Deflating Felix: "Alvin, you and your jokes and pranks, oh well, it didn't stink up the entire place anyhow." George Johnson: Throat "Which 1 of you placed a whoopee cushion on Felix's seat?" Simon: "We believe that Alvin did it." George Johnson: "Alvin, you're coming to my office with me right now." Alvin: "But, Principal Johnson, I'm terribly sorry, I was just offering him a nice relaxing seat!" Alvin and George Johnson go right into George Johnson's office. Inside George Johnson's office Alvin: "Okay, so I was offering Felix a nice relaxing seat and to sit with me and my brothers and our sweet girls, but it didn't work out so good." George Johnson: "Alvin, you bad naughty chipmunk, you got 14 minutes of detention and I'm calling your father figure right now." Alvin: "No, stop, you can't do that." George Johnson: "Too late, I'm gonna call him right now." George Johnson dials the Seville family telephone number. Telephone Ringing George Johnson (on the wireless telephone): "Hello, David, Alvin played the whoopee cushion prank on Felix's seat, please ground him for 9 days." Dave (on the wireless telephone): "Sure thing, George, I'll do it when Alvin, Simon and Theodore come back home right away." Later, the Chipmunks, the Chipettes and the other students are going back home to their own separate houses. Scene 2: The Seville family's house Alvin: "It just isn't fair, I was trying to offer Felix a nice relaxing seat and to sit with me and my brothers and our sweet girls, but it went completely crazy." Dave: "Alvin, you pushed it way too far with the whoopee cushion prank you played on Felix this afternoon, and for that, you're grounded for 9 days, and that Justice Friends movie you were planning to go to this weekend, forget about it!" Simon: "Theodore and I are afraid Dave's right, Alvin, what you did to Felix at school this afternoon wasn't a super good idea." Just then, Betsy Miller and the Chipettes show up. Dave: "I'm terribly sorry about Alvin's behavior, Betsy, (he looks right at Alvin with a fed up look on his face) but what he did was unacceptable." Betsy Miller: "Oh don't worry about it, David, it's not your entire fault." Alvin goes right upstairs to their bedroom. Simon: "Maybe Theodore and I should go check on him." Dave: "Okay, do whatever you boys can to speak to him." Simon goes right upstairs to their bedroom as well and Theodore follows him. The Chipmunks' bedroom Simon: "You know it's not the end of the universe, Alvin, but Dave says you're grounded for 9 days 'til you make up for the mistakes that you just made." Alvin: “I know, you guys, I know, it’s just not fair, Justice Friends: The Motion Picture will probably be on DVD and Blu-Ray real soon, it’s like being grounded for another month or 2.” Category:All-New Alvin and the Chipmunks season 1 episode scripts